Le manoir de tous les dangers
by ginny6259
Summary: Jérémy, un adolescent de 15 ans, doit rester toute une nuit dans un manoir réputé hanté. Va-t-il y parvenir? Qu'y découvrira-t-il?


Jérémy se retourna vivement et regarda fixement le rideau. Cette fois-ci, il en était certain, il l'avait vu bouger. Il avait même entendu le bruissement du tissu, pas de doute là-dessus. Il attendit une à deux minutes, les yeux braqués sur la pièce en velours. Rien. Le jeune homme expira profondément et essuya les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Tout cela était ridicule, il n'avait aucune raison d'être là. Si ses parents avaient su que sa cérémonie d'intégration serait aussi effrayante, l'auraient-ils envoyé dans cet internat ? Oui, très certainement, c'était pour l'endurcir et l'autonomiser qu'ils l'avaient inscrit aussi loin du domicile après tout. Jeremy fit claquer sa langue contre son palet, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était irrité par quelque chose. Il ne partageait pas la conception que ses parents avaient de l'autonomie. Ils le percevaient comme immature et trouillard parce qu'il était toujours en train de lire et de jouer à des jeux vidéo, et n'était pas intéressé par le foot, ou les bagarres des jeunes de son âge pour démontrer qui était le plus viril.

C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ce genre de garçons qu'il se trouvait dans ce manoir réputé hanté, au beau milieu de la nuit, aux aguets du moindre bruit suspect. Et mon dieu qu'il y en avait. Depuis trente-cinq minutes qu'il était là, il avait croisé deux rats, entendu des battements d'ailes provenant certainement des corbeaux qu'il avait vu à l'extérieur de la maison, sursauté à des claquements de porte et aperçu des tissus bouger. Il avait même cru entendre des sanglots, mais il avait aussitôt refoulé ce souvenir qui n'allait certainement pas l'aider à rester toute la nuit, comme il le devait pour passer le test.

Jérémy ne croyait pas aux fantômes, et ne se considérait pas comme particulièrement peureux, quoi qu'en dise son entourage, mais il comprenait néanmoins la raison pour laquelle le manoir avait été choisi comme lieu pour la cérémonie d'intégration. Pour le dire familièrement, cet endroit filait les jetons. Situé au milieu de nulle part, la plus proche habitation étant une ferme qui se trouvait trois kilomètres plus loin, la bâtisse délabrée était lugubre et inspirait une tristesse infinie, dont Jérémy n'aurait pas pu expliquer l'origine. Il se trouvait à six kilomètres de l'internat, ce qui expliquait en partie pourquoi il avait été choisi. Mais ce qui faisait de ce lieu un tel terrain propice à la peur, c'était son histoire.

Le lieu était inhabité depuis plus de cinquante ans. Depuis le drame qui avait vu disparaitre toute une famille. Personne n'avait jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là. La famille qui vivait là, apparemment sans histoire, isolée volontairement du reste du monde, avait été retrouvée morte.

La mère et les trois enfants Herbert avaient été retrouvés dans leurs chambres respectives, lacérés de coups de couteaux. Dans la cave, un corps découpé en morceaux. L'analyse de dents avait permis d'identifier le père. On n'avait jamais su qui avait perpétré ce massacre. Les inspecteurs chargés de l'enquête avaient conclu à un crime crapuleux, un voleur qui avait profité de l'isolation de la famille pour se faire un butin, mais rien n'avait corroboré cette hypothèse, et cela n'expliquait pas la sauvagerie du meurtre de Monsieur Herbert. On racontait que les membres de la famille hantaient la maison dans le but d'être vengés. Quiconque entrait dans la maison serait pris pour le meurtrier et disparaitrait à tout jamais. Les camarades de classe de Jérémy lui avaient raconté que personne n'était ressorti indemne du test. Si beaucoup s'étaient contentés de quitter l'internat, une demi-douzaine d'élèves traumatisés avaient terminé en hôpital psychiatrique, et n'avaient jamais pu prononcer un mot. Ils regardaient un point lointain, le regard vide de tout sentiment. Evidemment, Jérémy n'en croyait pas un mot. Ils voulaient juste lui faire peur, voire lui faire admettre qu'il avait la trouille. Ce que le jeune homme pensait, c'était que tout le monde s'était rendu compte comme lui que toute cette histoire d'intégration était ridicule, et qu'ils avaient mieux à faire qu'écouter ces bêtises.

S'il comprenait cette logique, cela ne l'empêcha pas de vouloir passer le test. Pour la simple raison qu'il ne voulait pas voir leurs visages de satisfaction quand ils le verraient sortir, effrayé par des mirages, des peurs enfantines créées par l'histoire de la maison, l'ambiance glauque, et son imagination trop fertile. Non, il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir. Il passerait la nuit, comme convenu, et les autres lui ouvriraient la porte, le visage déconfit de voir qu'il avait réussi le test sans une once de peur.

Une planche grinça à l'étage. Jérémy réprima un frisson. Il prit une grande inspiration, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Cela pouvait paraître stupide au vu de sa situation, mais Jérémy était du genre à explorer tout de fond en comble pour se rassurer au maximum. S'il fouillait toute la maison et ne trouvait rien, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'il posait son pied droit sur la première marche, le jeune homme sentit une brise légère lui caresser le visage. Etonnamment, cette sensation le rassura et l'encouragea. D'un pas assuré, il gravit l'escalier et se trouva au début d'un couloir.

C'était un corridor long et triste, bien typique de cette maison de début de siècle. L'allée lui semblait interminable, mais lorsqu'il compta les portes, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y en avait que six de chaque côté. Il s'avança lentement, la lampe torche éclairant le passage d'un faisceau lumineux, mais tremblotant. Pour la douzième fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la maison, il se demanda pourquoi l'endroit était aussi grand. A sa connaissance, il n'y avait que des familles qui y avaient habité. Quel était l'intérêt d'avoir tant de places, si même pas le dixième de l'endroit était habité ?

Il ouvrit la première porte qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Il s'agissait d'une chambre d'enfants. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il referma aussitôt la porte, se souvenant de l'endroit où avaient été retrouvés les corps. Il se réprimanda pour sa superstition et sa peur enfantine, mais ne rouvrit pas la porte tout de suite. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il se retourna soudain vers l'escalier, sentant le fixer.


End file.
